Punches and Poises
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: TRADUCTION. OS de wackyjacqs du même nom en l'honneur du "Do a Grouch a Favor Day" du 16 février ainsi que à la journée "Valenship" en l'honneur de Jack et Sam. Prend place après l'épisode 13 de la saison 8, "Une vieille connaissance". Dédié à tous les shippeurs S/J du monde !


**Note du traducteur : **

Voilà le second OS d'aujourd'hui traduit de wackyjacqs : s/9027163/1/Punches-And-Posies-AKA-Do-A-Grouch-A-Favor-Day

Basé sur la fête du 16 février : Do A Grouch A Favor Day.

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Punches & Posies AKA Do A Grouch A Favor Day.  
**

* * *

Jack ralenti sa cadence lorsqu'il approchait de la salle de gym de la base. Il s'arrêta juste au coin et fronça des sourcils : il pouvait entendre un bruit de battement sourd venant de la pièce, accompagné occasionnellement d'un grognement. Ça avait semblé être une si bonne idée il y a tout juste dix minutes...

Jack passa les mains dans ses cheveux, hésitant à faire demi tour et retourner dans son bureau. Cependant, son visage se décomposa en pensant à la montagne de paperasse qui l'attendait là-bas et il décida qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à l'affronter. De plus, il était venu voir Carter pour une raison.

Non pas qu'il avait besoin d'une raison spécifique pour vouloir voir Carter. _Non_.

Il sourit légèrement et lança un regard aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'il était seul avant qu'il ne cache l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses mains derrière son dos et repris sa progression vers la salle de gym.

- Oh, Carter ! fanfaronna-t-il en entrant dans la pièce, laissant la porte battre en se refermant derrière lui.

Il attendit qu'elle lui réponde mais, puisque aucune ne venait, il réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Plus que ça, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il été entré dans la pièce.

- Carter ! Répéta-t-il un peu plus fort, mais ne lui répondit toujours pas.

Jack pinça les lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de gym avant de glisser les mains dans les poches de son uniforme. Il sautilla sur ses talons et son regard retourna sur la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Il observa Sam en silence alors qu'elle continuait à cogner le sac en cuir, il se senti tressaillir. Il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que ses mains ressentiraient les relents de ce qu'elle leur faisait endurer et il pria silencieusement pour que quelque soit la cible qu'elle s'imaginer taper, ce n'était pas lui.

Il se rapprocha doucement.

- Carter ?

Jack soupira quand c'est un son entre une plainte et un grognement qui lui répondit alors que Sam cognait le sac un peu plus fort. Il la regarda pendant encore quelques minutes puis inclina la tête.

Il étudia le sac de box attentivement. Peut-être que s'il... Jack hocha la tête avec affirmation.

Quand le rythme de Sam se fit hésitant, Jack posa l'objet qu'il avait tenu sur le sol et commença à mettre son plan en action. Il se tenait à l'opposé de l'équipement, il venait juste d'attraper le sac pour en stopper le mouvement quand...

- Outch !

Lorsque le sac, à pleine vitesse, le cogna en pleine tête et poitrine, Jack se retrouva étendu sur le dos au sol de la salle de gym.

- CARTER !

Une seconde après Sam se tenait à quelques pas de lui, le regardant avec un air horrifié sur le visage. Il vit ses yeux bleus s'élargir sous le choc avant qu'elle ne se couvre la bouche de sa main. En un instant elle fut à ses côtés, l'aidant à s'asseoir.

- Oh mon Dieu. Monsieur ! Je suis désolée... Je ne vous avais pas vue. J'étais juste... bafouilla-t-elle quand Jack lui fit signe de lui donner un peu d'espace.

- Bon sang, Carter, grogna Jack bien qu'il n'y avait aucune colère dans sa voix.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Monsieur, vraiment, je...

- Qui vous énerve à ce point ? Maugréa-t-il en grimaçant dès que les mots lui échapèrent. Et il vit des flammes danser dans les yeux de Carter, comme sur la planète de Maybourne. Oubliez, murmura-t-il.

- Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main, Monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle en soupirant bruyamment.

- Nah, ça va, juste une minute, répondit-il en l'étudiant attentivement. Là, reposez vous un moment, ajouta-t-il en tapotant l'espace à côté de lui. Il tint le regard de Sam pendant un petit moment avant qu'elle n'obéisse.

- Donc... commença-t-il.

- Donc ?

- Toujours furieuse après Maybourne, hein ?

- Désolée, Monsieur. Je sais que je devrais être plus professionnelle mais..., lui dit-elle en souriant doucement en sentant un nouvel assaut de révolte.

- Mais ? Poussa-t-il doucement alors qu'elle restait muette.

- Des femmes, Monsieur ? Au _pluriel_ ! Je veux dire, de tous les stéréotypes médiévaux, sexiste... Arg. Des femmes ! Murmura-t-elle à travers ses dents serrés.

- Ouais, je comprend pas trop cette histoire de « femmes » non plus, admit-il avec de grands gestes.

- Je veux dire.. c'est juste... c'est Maybourne, Monsieur, commença-t-elle comme si ça expliquait tout.

- Hey ! Pas besoin de me le rappeler, railla-t-il.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce que le Général se prenne la tête à nouveau.

- Ça va, Monsieur ?

- Ouais, ça va.

- Vraiment, je suis désolée, Monsieur. Je ne...

- Relaxe Carter. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais vous virer pour assaut sur un officier supérieur ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Oh mon Dieu. Général... commença-t-elle alors que ses yeux s'élargissaient de peur.

- J'ai dis, _relaxe_, Carter. Je sais que c'est une concept étranger pour vous, mais vous devriez essayer de temps à autre, répondit-il sèchement avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de tendre la main à Sam.

- Euh... Monsieur ? Demanda Sam après un moment.

- Oui ?

Son regard pointa le sol sur sa gauche et elle se senti rougir.

- C'est à vous ?

Jack suivi son regard, fermant les yeux quand il vit ce qui avait retenu son attention. Juste là, sur le sol de la salle de gym, reposait le petit bouquet de fleurs que Maybourne lui avait donné avant qu'ils ne quittent la planète.

- Euh...

Il se pencha pour attraper les fleurs et les tenir avec précaution, comme si elles allaient exploser. Quand il rencontra finalement le regard de Carter, il pu voir un très léger éclat d'espoir dans ses yeux bleus alors que ses joues rosissaient très légèrement.

- Eh bien, vous voyez Carter. Je... euh..

- Monsieur ?

- Je pensais que je pouvais vous remonter le moral, vous voyez...

Les sourcils de Sam se relevèrent avec surprise.

- Et.. bien, plus tôt, je regardais mon calendrier...

- Monsieur, quand vous dites « calendrier »... demanda-t-elle en fermant les yeux, résignée.

- Je veux dire mon calendrier « 365 jours dont vous ignoriez l'existence », oui.

- Okay. dit-elle avec un lourd soupir.

- Oui. Donc. J'ai remarqué qu'on était le 16 février aujourd'hui.

- Oui, Monsieur ?

- Et, euh... eh bien... Tenez, c'est pour vous, dit-il avec un sourire embarrassé.

Sam attrapa les fleurs doucement alors que Jack les lui tendait.

- Monsieur, merci ! Elles sont magnifique, murmura-t-elle.

Il gigota, mal à l'aise.

- Bah, vous savez, vous avez exactement les mêmes dans votre labo.

- Je sais, mais... C'est le geste qui compte, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle en glissant son regard du bouquet vers le visage du Général. Merci.

- De rien, répondit-il doucement. On y va ? Demanda-t-il vivement après une pause en désignant la porte.

Sam hocha la tête. Ils atteignaient juste la porte quand elle hésita.

- C'était quoi la fête ?

- Hum ? Demanda jack avec un sourcil relevé.

- Le 16 février. C'est quoi la fête ?

- Oh. Euh... C'est pas important, vraiment, bafouilla Jack en passant la porte.

- Monsieur ?

Jack se figea et soupira. Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre comment Carter pouvait être la seule personne qui pouvait donner à ce mot une multitude de significations. Il se retourna doucement pour lui faire face.

- Eh bien, vous avez été un peu... maussade... depuis qu'on est revenu de la planète de Maybourne ce matin, dit-il en se passant une main dans la nuque.

- Monsieur ?

- Rappelez-vous juste que vous m'avez déjà cogné aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant son expression changer.

- C'était quoi la fête ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Crrrmph..

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Il y a une note avec les fleurs, dit-il en soupirant lourdement.

- Oh.

Sam rejeta un coup d'œil sur le bouquet dans ses mains et vit un petit post-it jaune, coincé entre deux fleurs. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et ses yeux s'élargirent sous le choc alors qu'elle vit quel genre de fête bizarre c'était. Ses yeux volèrent vers ceux du Général et il recula d'un pas.

Cependant, avant que Sam ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Jack brisa le silence.

- Bonne fête, Carter, dit-il avec une grimace effrontée avant de tourner les talons et de partir rapidement en direction du long couloir pour se diriger vers la sécurité de son bureau.

Sam se tint en fixant l'endroit désormais vide où le Général se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle regarda à nouveau la note dans ses mains et ne pu empêcher le plus petit des sourires tirer sur le coin de ses lèvres alors qu'elle relisait le message écrit à la main.

_Carter,_

_Joyeux « faites une faveur à un rouspéteur » !_

_Toujours,_

_J._

* * *

_Voilà ! Trop mignon non ? Review ?_


End file.
